Lynn's Side
by Mataluigi
Summary: This is the pilot for my series known as "Lin's Side" The protagonist is a character of my creation known as Lin. He is the younger brother of Link. In all honesty, this is probably not one of my best works but I believe it to be good for my first time.


Lin's Side

Running, and desperately gasping for air. My throat felt dry like the desert to the northwest. At that moment I knew nothing could stop me from the fate I was headed towards. I felt a strong pull on my leg, and I fell down on the gentle grass but the beast had me…Something flashed before my eyes…

I stretched out my arms in the air giving out a loud yawn. I climbed down the wooden stairs leading down to the luscious green forest. I woke up unusually early this morning and the sun was just beginning to poke its head out. I checked if anybody needed help but it seemed like no one was outside. I checked the river, the meadow, and even the outside part of the houses. "Everyone must be sleeping." I thought. Instead, I decided to take a stroll around and inspect the forest a bit just in case something seemed out of place...Like those rugged boulders over there. How did they get there I wondered.

Everyone who lives in this forest is a child without parents. Some parents passed away. Some parents abandoned them unable to take care of their child. My parents...Well, I don't like to talk about what happened, but if you want to know, ask my older brother.

My older brother, who is in his mid 16, is the hero of this forest. A blessing for us you could say. He has saved this lone forest multiple times from attacks by the wicked thieves who hail from the desert, to even a helping youngling down from a house-sized tree. I love my brother very much, and I am grateful for all the heroic and brotherly acts he has done, but at times I envy him and I just wish I had the courage he possesses. He was the first to leave the forest. I think he's a swordsman for royalty now, fending off anyone who tries to hurt the monarchs. As for me, I help my companions with their chores and teach the young ones to play the ocarina or pan flute for our goddesses.

"Hey!" called out a familiar voice from the distance. "Lin, do you think you could help me move these pesky boulders? I need to plant seeds so the forest can continue prosper." "Sure." I said with a friendly smile. "Lin, have you heard of what's going on in the north where that huge castle is?" He asked randomly "Um…No idea" I said uncaringly. "They say that the princess went missing, and only the bravest soldiers, including your brother, have been given the task to find her!" He exclaimed. "Really?" I said with more interest. "Yes, and your brother will probably reveal the forest for the sake of finding the princess!" He shouted. I stopped picking up the rocks and I yelled. "That would never even cross his mind! Do you honestly think he would tell them about us after those hideous thieves had learned about us and try to take all of our belongings? Yeah, I don't think so!" There was shock on the other boy's face. I am not surprised since I have never been so annoyed in my life. "Please calm down. We have to be cautious you know. How long has it been since he last visited the forest? Couple years? Don't tell me he hasn't changed because I bet you he has." I let out a sigh. "I know. It's just." I paused for a couple seconds. "I could never imagine my brother doing such a thing. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be alive." I muttered softly. "Ah, it's okay." The conversation had ended and we continued to remove the boulders. He thanked me for my help and he asked if I wanted a piece of his bread. I declined the offer, but he insisted I take one. He persisted, and would not leave me alone so I just grabbed a piece and thanked him for it. I waved goodbye from distance. I could feel some cool wind on my wavy brown hair. I felt uneasy.

The very next morning, I woke up late and I immediately ran outside not caring about how I looked, but as I was rushing outside, I fell down forgetting to climb the stairs and falling on a soft patch of grass. Fortunately, The grass was thick enough to break my fall. As I was running along, seeing if anybody needed assistance, I remembered that I made a promise to some children I would teach them how to play an Ocarina and show them the wonders of our goddesses. I was hurryingly trying to find the children; Sweat was trickling down my cheeks. Finally, I heard one of their voices. "Hoy!" called out a child. "Are you going to teach us how to play that funny looking instrument?" I gave out a small laugh. "Yes, I haven't forgotten!" "Yay!" Let's go big brother." Everyone here sees each other as family. That's why I love living here and interacting with everyone.

Late afternoon came along and the sun was setting down; A beautiful twilight encircled the sky. The children needed their rest but they where running all over the place chasing each other. Since they seemed so restless, I decided to play along and try to catch them. I admit, for children, they are quite fast, and they where brimming of energy. After an hour of running around, they eventually became exhausted. They had fallen to the ground gasping deeply, so I decided to take them back home and tuck them in for the night. I left outside and that eerie wind fell upon me again, except with enough strength to push one of the little ones down. The Sun had almost completely set down. Then…I saw it. Out of the ground something appeared and it caught my attention. I tried seeing what it was but it was pitch dark, then more of its body came out. My heart began to race.

I was warning all those who where outside. I yelled "Get into your house! A beast has appeared!" Everyone seemed dumbfounded at first but they eventually caught site of this enormous monster and scurried inside to safety. This was no ordinary monster for it was bigger than one of our smallest trees, and even that is large! The beast let out a roar which could be heard miles away. Some of the children walked out their home and I yelled "Get back inside!" Without question, they ran inside screaming. The beast attempted to attack but I was fortunate enough to dodge it. Then, an amazing plan came to mind. My older brother had told me before he left the forest, there was a sword he kept hidden and he entrusted me with it. I sprinted towards the small river where he kept it. I stopped and fell into the freezing river. Desperately trying to find the sword, I lost all hope. tears began strolling down my eyes. The blade was nowhere to be found.

Running, and desperately gasping for air. My throat felt dry like the desert to the northwest. At that moment I knew nothing could stop me from the fate I was headed towards. I felt a strong pull on my leg, and I fell down on the gentle grass but the beast had me…Something flashed before my eyes. I heard a slashing noise and a terrifying yelp from the beast. "Who is this?" Someone said with a deep but sauvé voice. "Who are you is the question. Your voice is unfamiliar to me, bu-" He interrupted "Little brother?" There was awkward silence. Tears continued to stroll down my eyes. "No, That's impossible. Did I just get lucky because you somehow found me? There has to be reason." "I heard a roar from a distance." He said "Yeah, all the way from the castle? Please, you where spying on us trying to find the princess weren't you? He seemed surprised but the look quickly faded away. "I am not sure how you learned that, but I was inspecting the field which is coincidently near the forest." "So, you wouldn't even take the risk of someone finding this forest?" I said in a childish manner "Of course not! I was raised here. Why would I?" A grin unconsciously appeared on my face "C'mon. We have to go check that wound of yours." He said. The wind brushed up on my hair again. This time, the goddesses where speaking to me.


End file.
